Love isn't easy
by itsfangirlfiction
Summary: As the characters in this story find out, love isn't easy. When the person you love doesn't feel the same way about you, or when you realise the reason someone slept with you wasn't because they liked you, it hurts. Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- So much love.

Rachel's POV

"Rach, I love you. I love you so much. You have no idea. I would give my life for you a million times over. I will never stop loving you, not ever. I just really wanted you to know that." Danny spoke those words, those beautiful terrible words, and I knew what should happen next. I should look into his eyes and I'd tell him that I loved him too and we'd share a perfect kiss and we'd live happily ever after. Unfortunately, life isn't always like in the fairytales. All Danny's words did was cause me pain. As amazing as he is, I knew I could never return his love. I'd been with Danny for four months. At the start of our relationship I'd been happy. I'd loved everything about the cheeky Boltoner: his hair, his smile, his gorgeous accent, his six pack, his muscles and, most of all, the way he treated me, like I was the most special person in the world. But after a while I'd realised that I wasn't actually _in _love with Danny. There was no passion in our relationship- at least, not on my part anyway. I saw him as a best friend, a brother. However, one of Danny's best friends, someone he treated like a brother, held the key to my passion, to my love. Someone who I could never have but still dreamed about every night.

"Rachel?" I was startled out of my thoughts by a gentle voice. "I-oh-sorry," I stuttered, dazed. Danny was looking at me expectantly. Confusion and hurt were clear in his eyes. I couldn't do it; I could break the heart of this wonderful man. "Sorry, that was just a lot to take in. I can't believe someone as amazing as you could genuinely love me!" I plastered on a fake smile. "Wait," Danny asked, looking hopeful, "does that mean-"

"Yes Danny," I interrupted, "I love you too!"

Dougie's POV

I sat in my room and cried my heart out. How did I let myself get this way: so sad, so lonely, so depressed, all because of one person? One person that could never love me back, that I shouldn't even be allowed to love anyway? It wasn't right. I used to be such a party animal, never caring too much about anyone. Never getting in too deep. Everything I did was for the banter, the laugh. I had flings, one night stands, then never thought about them again. Not any more. I can't remember the last time I had a fling. Hell, I can't even remember the last time I laughed. All my thoughts are about the person that I love. And I really do love them, more than anything. I try not to let myself say the name, even in my head. I can't bring myself to face the terrible truth.

I don't want that dreaded three-letter label stuck onto me.

Harry's POV

Man, it's not fair. Why does he get such an amazing, perfect woman?

I want Giovanna. I need her. I love her. She's beautiful. All he cares about is freaking time machines and stuff. I could give her so much more. I would brighten every day for her. I would fetch her the sun if she asked for it. I would give her everything I own. I would buy her a present every single day.

Just as I was deep in these thoughts, a One Direction song came on the radio. More Than This. Tears stung my eyes as I realised how much the lyrics related to my situation.

_I'm broken_

_Do you hear me_

_I'm blinded_

_Cause you are everything I see_

_I'm dancing, alone_

_I'm praying_

_That your heart will just turn around__  
__And as I walk up to your door_

_My eye turns to face the floor_

_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say__  
__When he opens his arms_

_And holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside_

_It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_Can love you more than this__  
_

I turned off the radio.

Tom's POV

"Giooooooo," I shouted down the stairs.

"Yes darling?" came the reply.

"D'ya fancy going to that new nightclub tonight, see what it's like? Strobelight, I think it's called. I'll ask all the other guys too."

"Sure," Giovanna answered excitedly, "can't wait!"

I set to work ringing everyone up.

"Hey Danny mate, you wanna go to that new club tonight? Bring Rach too, of course."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'll be round at nine."

Harry seemed a bit off with me, I'm not sure why.

"Har, coming to Strobelight tonight? Be at mine for nine yeah?"

"No I've got better things to do than- actually wait, who's going?"

"Me, Danny, Rachel, Gio, everyone, y'know."

"I-ok. I'll be there."

Dougie took a bit of persuasion.

"D-dawg junior, how're you? Want to go partying tonight? Remember all those wild times we used to have!"

"Sorry, not in the mood."

"Aww, c'mon Doug, you're never in the mood anymore! You need to get out of the house for a change! Everyone wants you to be there!

"No I'm fine. Who's everyone?"

"Me, Gio, Danny, Rachel, Harry and you hopefully!"

"Well I don't really want to but... okay. Just this once."

I punched the air. Oh yes. Full house. Boy, we're gonna have some fun tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Strobelight

Rachel POV

By nine thirty, everyone was ready to go. We set off and, apart from Tom telling lame jokes to make Giovanna laugh and Danny whispering words of love to me, the car was silent. It was an awkward journey, with everyone else staring, deep in thought. I avoided Danny's gaze. When we arrived at the VIP club Strobelight, Tom let out a low whistle. "W-o-o-o-w! That is one fiiiiiine club!" And indeed it was. It towered above us, designed to look like a castle. However, it was the most modern looking castle I'd ever seen. The immense windows glowed every colour of the rainbow. On the roof of the castle was a swimming pool, surrounded by flashing lights. The word "Strobelight" was projected on to the building in metallic colours, creating a mesmerizing effect. And I had a feeling the inside was going to be even better!

Whilst I would normally be thrilled to go into this amazing place, today my mind was only focused on one thing-or maybe I should say one person. He was the only reason I had agreed to come along today. I was now beginning to have second thoughts though; maybe this was a bad idea? Being here with him, I was bound to say something, to give myself away. "No, wait a minute," I thought. Maybe this could work to my advantage. Since I couldn't bring myself to tell Danny, if I accidently let it slip who I really liked, it's make things much easier! I planned out in my head what would happen. I'd find somewhere quiet, away from Giovanna, tell Tom and he'd realise he loved me back. He'd do all the things Danny did, tell me he loved me, but it wouldn't feel the same. It would feel so much better...

"Rachel, snap out of it!" I told myself. "Danny loves you, you can't do that to him. Keep it a secret, okay? Don't you dare say anything!" And with that, I walked into the club, holding Danny's hand.

Dougie's POV

The club sure was grand. When we got inside even I was amazed, and God knows it takes a lot to do that these days. Everything was so bright, but not in a tacky way at all. There was the biggest dance floor I've ever seen in my life, cushy sofas, lights spelling out messages on the wall and seven DJ's blasting out different tunes. Looking around, I saw quite a few famous faces. One Direction's Niall Horan was getting cosy with a pretty brunette, Emma Roberts was surrounded by guys, Carly Rae Jepson was dancing with a large group of mates. Whilst I was looking around, Tom nudged me. Confused, I looked up and he winked at me. "Here's your chance to find a girl, Doug! Haven't seen you with anyone for ages, you need to get someone, to cheer up. How about her over there?" He pointed over at a girl of around eighteen with long, long legs, sleek black hair and big blue eyes. She saw me looking at her, smiled and tossed her hair. She was indeed beautiful, but I was not attracted to her at all. I hadn't fancied a girl for years. I looked away, trying not to give her the wrong message. "No?" asked Tom. "How about-" I cut him off. "Look Tom, lay off. I know you're only trying to help but-but just don't please." He looked hurt but there was nothing I could do about that. He had practically forced me to come along anyway; he didn't need to annoy me all night as well.

The next few hours passed excruciatingly slowly. Wherever I was in the club, my eyes always found Harry. I had expected him to be dancing with hundreds of girls but he wasn't. He was practically a mirror image of me, avoiding any attention, on the outskirts of things, always watching one person. How I longed for that one person to be me. How I wished it wasn't Giovanna. The night continued like that for a while, me watching him watching her. Then I saw his beautiful face twist in pain. I followed his gaze and saw Gio and Tom, wrapped up in each other, the picture of true love.

After a second he turned away, walked over to the bar where I was sitting.

"Hi Harry," I said but he ignored me.

"Get me vodka," he ordered the bar tender. The startled man did as he was asked and poured out several cups of the colourless liquid. I winced as I watched Harry gulp them down, one after another. He never even paused for a break. After a short while it was obvious Har was completely drunk.

"Mate," I said to him. "Harry, I think it's time to get you home, yeah?"

Harry giggled. "But why can't I come home with you and we can have fun.?"

My heart leapt. "I-what?"

"I love you Dougieeee, want to be with youuu."

I didn't need any more persuasion. I'd longed to hear those words for so long. It didn't even occur to me that Harry might not mean what he was saying, that it might just be the drink talking. I'd totally forgotten that he'd been staring at Giovanna moments before and just let the euphoria consume me.

"C'mon then Har, back to mine it is!"

I didn't tell Tom and the others where we were going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dougie POV

When we reached my house we went straight up to the bedroom, Harry stumbling a little.

"I want you Dougie."

"I've wanted you longer than you'll ever know."

We pressed our lips together and I was in heaven. Our tongues fought for dominance as we explored each other's mouths. The atmosphere got hotter and I ripped off first my own shirt, then Harry's, flinging them across the room. I traced Harry's six pack whilst I straddled him, astounded by his magnificent body. He reached up and undid the top button of my jeans. Knowing what he wanted, I stood up and pulled off my trousers and boxers until I stood completely naked before the man I loved. Harry did the same, exposing his erection. I let out a groan, seeing his perfect form. My hand snaked around his back and I squeezed his bum, pulling him into a kiss. He thrust forward, creating a beautiful friction.

"Fuck me." I groaned just at the thought. Fuck Harry? Hell yes.

"Turn around," I said, my voice deep with lust. I insert one finger, then two, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Please, now!" Smiling, I inserted myself into Harry's hole, groaning at how tight he was.

"HOLY FUCK!" Me and Harry moaned in unison as I thrust up and down. After a while, Harry moaned my name louder than before and suddenly, he came. Shortly afterwards, I did the same, then locked in a passionate embrace with the toned man, our bodies pressed together.

Tom's POV

I was having a brilliant time at Strobelight with Gi. We danced for hours and hours, shared many loving kisses. Around midnight, Giovanna nipped to the toilet and I sat down in one of the cushy sofas, awaiting her return. When I was sitting down, I looked around for my boys and their girlfriends. Danny was chatting to some old friends he'd spotted here at the club and Rachel was standing next to him awkwardly. I couldn't see Dougie or Harry anywhere. I assumed they'd be with some girls somewhere. Good for Dougie, he needed cheering up.

Rachel looked over and caught my eye. I beckoned her over. Was it just my imagination or did she look a little too eager? She practically bounced over and stood in front of me. "Hey Tom!" she smiled.

"Having a good time with Danny?" I asked her. Instead of replying, Rachel asked her own question: "Where's Giovanna?" But before I had time to tell her, she cut him off.

"Actually, don't answer that. It's not like I give a shit." And with that, Rachel leaned down, her face close to mine and pressed her lips to mine. She lifted her legs and straddled me right there in the middle of the club.

"I-no-what are you doing?" I cried, trying to push her off.

She attempted to unbutton my jeans. "I know you want me," she said seductively. I finally managed to push her onto the floor and looked at her in disgust.

"What was that about? I have a girlfriend who I love very much, you have a boyfriend. Stay away from me!"

Just then a figure appeared behind Rachel. His face was pale white.

"Rachel?" Danny said, his voice shaking.

The girl he was talking to didn't even look at him, she continued staring at Tom, licking her lips sexily.

"How could you do this to me? I love you Rachel, I really do. Did you ever love me? Did you use me to get to Tom?" Danny asked the questions whilst tears streamed down his face.

Rachel finally looked at Danny and her own eyes filled with tears.

"Look I'm sorry, okay? I love you but I'm in love with Tom, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt anyone and that's all I seem to have done. I wish I wasn't such a failure, I just-I just-I'm sorry Danny but I need Tom. "

Danny looked down at her.

"Sometimes Rachel, sorry just isn't good enough."

He turned and walked away, bumping into Giovanna.

"Hi Danny! Are you having a good- wait, are you crying?"

"Ask your boyfriend." Danny's answer was short and sharp as he left the club. Confused, Giovanna headed over to me. She looked even more confused when she saw Rachel on the floor in front of me, sobbing and pleading.

"What's going on?" she asked, hands on hips.

After a long pause, Rachel spoke up.

"I'm in love with Tom."

I quickly butted in: "It wasn't my fault Gio, I love you, she just came on to me and I pushed her away and then Danny got upset."

Giovanna's eyes flared with anger. She pulled the pathetic looking girl to her feet and slapped her across the face.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Man!"

Rachel raised a hand to her face and hurried away.

After a moment of awkward silence, I began to laugh. I'd never, in all the years we'd been together, seen Giovanna get angry like that.

"Y'know what Gi, you sure are sexy when you're angry!"

Giovanna glared at me angrily.

"Don't you dare make this into a joke!"

"Woah, sorry babe," I said to her.

"It's okay," my lovely girlfriend replied, her shoulders slumping. "I just, I didn't want to lose you."


End file.
